


in the study

by avatarmagnus



Series: sudden light [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Domestic Bliss, F/M, M/M, Slice of Life, hint of lukemaryse, written pre-s3 premiere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 16:03:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14751986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avatarmagnus/pseuds/avatarmagnus
Summary: Alec comes home early to find Magnus in his study.





	in the study

He’s barely through the threshold when he calls out into the loft. “I’m home!” Alec shouts as he closes the door behind him before crouching to untie his shoes.

“In the study!” Magnus replies.

He takes off his boots, setting it on the shoe rack, before padding his way into the study. Alec arrives to find Magnus at his desk, hunched over the sea of parchment, books and magical artefacts before him. Through the half-shuttered blinds behind him, stripes of late afternoon light falls on Magnus’ richly embroidered jacket, the spikes of his hair, and the rings on his fingers.

Alec licks his lips. He shucks off his leather jacket as he passes by whatever’s brewing on the apothecary-alchemy-lab bench, a cotton candy cloud of smoke rippling from the depths of the cauldron where, fascinatingly, no liquid resided. It smells faintly of rotting flowers; cloyingly sweet and overpowering. “You look busy,” he murmurs once he reaches the desk, sitting on the edge and placing his jacket next to him. Magnus tilts his face up, smile soft but eyelids heavy with exhaustion.

“There’s no rest for the wicked.” Magnus winks before adding, “And neither should we, the weary.”

Alec huffs a short laugh before leaning in. Magnus catches his lips in a chaste kiss–sweet and warm–before pulling back. Just a little. “You’re home early, not that I’m complaining.”

He shrugs. “There’s not much more progress we could do for the day. Izzy and I found a few leads, but she has to follow up on the credibility of the source. Luke’s following a separate trail–he’ll let me know should something turn up. Or mom. The rest were just regular patrols and housekeeping duties.” Alec waves a hand at Magnus’ desk. “I thought I might be able to help you with research, so I left Raj to enjoy running the Institute for a bit.”

Magnus pouts, leaning back on his chair with a playful edge to his eyes. “And here I was thinking you just missed me.”

Alec rolls his eyes, corners of his mouth tugging into a smile, before he steps from the desk. “Move.” He pulls at Magnus’ calf, resting on the opposite knee. Magnus brings the foot down, then proceeds to ease into the green plush backrest, column of neck lit by the sunlight and eyes flicking between Alec’s face and his mouth. Alec’s distantly aware of the warmth spreading along his cheekbones.

He slides onto Magnus’ lap, the chair creaking under the weight but fortunately not giving way. Alec manoeuvers to dangle his legs over one armrest, and leans his side against Magnus’ torso, his head on one broad shoulder. In response, Magnus catches Alec’s hand in his own, fingers interlocking, and winds his free arm around Alec’s waist. A slow smile graces his face as he watches Alec with an intensity that sends a deep emotion swirling in Alec’s chest. He squeezes Magnus’ hands in his. “How about you? How was your day?”

“Busy, like you said,” Magnus explains, eyes not straying away. “Frustrating clients from morning into early afternoon. But better now that my order for a copy of an ancient warlock manuscript has finally arrived, and the potion I’m working on isn’t exploding in my face every five seconds. After that, just more research–dry except for this anecdote about a warlock’s experience with easing a soldier’s phantom limb pain. They got married.”

“Happy endings,” Alec murmurs into his husband’s jacket.

“I cried,” Magnus chuckles. “So, what do you want to eat tonight?”


End file.
